


Peach Talks

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Bottom Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set immediately after whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome’s fic “Peaches For Me”, this is just the boys sitting outside at the veg stand, talking about stuff.





	Peach Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peaches For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695157) by [whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome). 



> This is my first Letterkenny fic, please be gentle. Not betaed. And not approved as a sequel to whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome’s fic, but I had this running through my head all day yesterday.

Wayne, Darry, and Squirrelly Dan hadn’t had a customer for the veggie stand for nigh on two hours. But that just gave them more time to reflect on things like life in Letterkenny, smoke the occasional dart, and drink beer. It was a pert near perfect trade off, if Wayne said so. His outlook was a little lighter today, and that was probably due to regular toe curlin’ sessions in the bedroom he’d been gettin’.

He cracked open another Puppers and took a sip, enjoying the cool brew as the sun beat down on them. As a matter of fact, today was pretty perfect, if’n you didn’t mind the fact that Darry got a little over enthusiastic last night. But Wayne didn’t really feel any discomfort, per se. Just a nice, warm sensation that, were it a neon sign above them, would have had an arrow pointing to his backside with a flashing blue, ‘Darry Was Here’ that people coulda seen all the way down to the Ag Hall.

“You know, Squirrelly Dan,” Wayne said before his mind fully engaged at where it was going. “I owe you a bit of an apology.”

Dan pert near dropped his beer. “Apologies?” He looked around. “Well whats fers?”He looked over at Darry. “Did I do somethings special during chores this mornings?”

Darry ignored Dan and took his mind off’n studying whatever it was in the ditch that had captured his attention the last hour. Instead, he looked at Wayne, a hint of a smile on his face.

“No, no. Chores are good. And it’s almost time to shut down the stand and get evening chores done before supper.”He took another sip and shifted in his seat, which brought back memories of the previous night, and the reason for him breaking the silence. “No. This is something you said about you and your sweetie a little whiles back. It was...Well it was about that prostate discussion we had.” Another sip. “Well, you were havin’ it. Darry and I sort of stopped talking after you brought it up.”

“I’s thoughts you said that was impolites to talk about.”

Wayne felt a hint of a blush on his neck. “I ain’t tellin’ ya about the specifics. That’s impolite conversation. I’m just saying you were right. There’s quite a bit of pleasure that can be derived outta that part of the body, and there’s no shame in that.”He sipped again. “No shame at all.” 

If anyone was close enough, they’d see the smile on Wayne’s face. But he hid it by holding the bottle to his lips, even if he wasn’t sippin’.

“Well good for you, Waynes. I didn’t know you were squirin’ on anybody, much less that yous had a sweeties.”Dan took a sip of his Puppers, a smug look on his face. “Sos whens do we gets ta meets this new sweeties of yours?”

Wayne didn’t answer.

A few minutes passed, and Wayne watched as Dan seemed to put two and two together, and came up with 69. Maybe he weren’t so squirrelly after all. Anyways, it weren’t that hard to figger out. Dan had been out at Modeans 2 last night, but Wayne and Darry had said they were going to stay in. They needed to let Dan know anyway, so why not let him sort it out himself.

After another 30 seconds and a few more glances at them both, Dan finally spoke up. “Sos yous and...”

“Yup,” Darry said quite smugly. 

Even though he had a smile on his face that rivaled Darry’s, Wayne still managed to tamp it down some. ‘Watch yourself there, Dar.”

Silence overtook them once more, broken when Dan asked, “So does Miss Katy knows abouts y’all?”

Daryl almost choked on his beer. He coughed, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took another sip. “She banged on the wall and called us a couple degens when Wayne woke her up last night learnin’ ‘bout his prostate.”

Wayne hung his head, chin tucked into his chest. “Unfortunate.”


End file.
